The present invention relates generally to containment of oil and waste spills, and more particularly, to an apparatus for containing oil and waste spilled from a loading and unloading line connection.
Environmental protection is one of the most important areas of concern facing our world today. A major source of pollution is the spilling and leaking of oil and waste at storage tank line connection areas. This is particularly destructive because if left unresolved the oil and waste will cause permanent destruction of the environment.
The embodiment of the invention provides an oil and waste spillage containment apparatus which is economical to produce, simple to use and effective in containing spillage.
When an oil and waste loading line is connected and disconnected from an unloading line there is usually unpreventable spillage from the lines, which results in the release of oil and waste contaminants into the environment. In addition, the oil and waste leak from the line connection during transfer and from the loading line connection end between transfers; thus, allowing the release of additional contaminants. Accordingly, because of growing environmental concerns, stringent statutory regulations have been enacted which prohibit oil and waste spills at storage tank loading and unloading line connections. These statutory regulations have greatly increased the desire for development of an economical and effective way of resolving this environmental problem. There is a need for a simple, economical and effective means of containing oil and waste spillage from loading and unloading line connections. However, until now, no such means have been developed to eliminate the release of oil and waste contaminants into the environment from these connections.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus for containing oil and waste spill at a loading and unloading line connection.